bentleyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
TRANS//LATION 2
TRANS//LATION 2 is Jones' sophomore Japanese album. It was originally titled TRANS//LATION 2: WE Я ANIMADE, but once the track listing had completely changed, the title was changed to TRANS//LATION 2. British singer-songwriter, producer, composer, remixer and international artist Bentley Jones is back with TRANS//LATION 2 - the bi-lingual sequel to his debut Japanese album. This time he's assaulting on all fronts with a personal selection of Western English standards, a handful of Japanese classics as well as brand new versions of his hit single "素直になれたら ~FINAL NIGHT~" and his artist debut "Dreams of an Absolution". Marking his last independent release before his original debut in Asia, TRANS//LATION 2 is a send-off toasting all areas of Bentley's 8-year career in music including a duet with school friend Liz Saunders, cover tracks from his first ever UK shows and brand new re-arrangements of his biggest hits -- all produced and arranged by the man himself. Track listing #"TRANS//LATION 2 (Introduction)" #"Word Up" #"素直になれたら～FINAL NIGHT～" (2011 English Version) #"JOINT" #"Stay" (featuring Liz Saunders) #"Running Up That Hill (A Deal With God)" #"アメあと" #"Dreams of an Absolution" (2011 Version) #"道～to you all" #"GLAMOROUS SKY" (2011 Japanese Version) #"All You Wanted" #BONUS: "素直になれたら" (2011 Japanese Version) #BONUS: "GLAMOROUS SKY" (2011 English Version) #CD-ONLY BONUS TRACK: "Stay" (featuring Liz Saunders) (Fantazia Projekt Remix) Album Sampler 600px Tracks Video:TRANS_LATION_2_(Introduction)_-_Bentley_Jones|"TRANS//LATION 2 (Introduction)" Video:Word Up - Bentley Jones|"Word Up" Video:素直になれたら～FINAL NIGHT～ (2011 English Version) - Bentley Jones|"素直になれたら～FINAL NIGHT～" (2011 English Version) Video:JOINT - Bentley Jones|"JOINT" Video:Stay (featuring Liz Saunders) - Bentley Jones|"Stay" (featuring Liz Saunders) Video:Running Up That Hill (A Deal With God) - Bentley Jones|"Running Up That Hill (A Deal With God)" Video:アメあと - Bentley Jones|"アメあと" Video:Dreams of an Absolution (2011 Version) - Bentley Jones|"Dreams of an Absolution" (2011 Version) Video:道～to you all - Bentley Jones|"道～to you all" Video:GLAMOROUS SKY (2011 Japanese Version) - Bentley Jones|"GLAMOROUS SKY" (2011 Japanese Version) Video:All You Wanted - Bentley Jones|"All You Wanted" Video:素直になれたら (2011 Japanese Version) - Bentley Jones|BONUS: "素直になれたら" (2011 Japanese Version) Video:GLAMOROUS SKY (2011 English Version) - Bentley Jones|BONUS: "GLAMOROUS SKY" (2011 English Version) Video:(Clip) Stay (featuring Liz Saunders) (Fantazia Projekt Remix)|(Clip) "Stay" (featuring Liz Saunders) (Fantazia Projekt Remix) Gallery TRANSLATION 2- WE Я ANIMADE.jpg|''TRANS//LATION 2: WE Я ANIMADE'' Trans2 frontsleeve 0.jpg|''TRANS//LATION 2'' cover art Low dsc 1098.jpg|''TRANS//LATION 2'' Shot 1 Low dsc 0001 version2.jpg|''TRANS//LATION 2'' Shot 2 Low dsc 1159.jpg|''TRANS//LATION 2'' Shot 3 TRANSLATION_2.png|''TRANS//LATION 2'' TRANSLATION 2 Album Sampler.png|''TRANSLATION 2'' Album Sampler TRANSLATION 2 Album Sampler - Word Up.png|''TRANSLATION 2'' Album Sampler: "Word Up" TRANSLATION 2 Album Sampler - FINAL NIGHT.png|''TRANSLATION 2'' Album Sampler: "素直になれたら～FINAL NIGHT～" (2011 English Version) TRANSLATION 2 Album Sampler - JOINT.png|''TRANSLATION 2'' Album Sampler: "JOINT" TRANSLATION 2 Album Sampler - Stay.png|''TRANSLATION 2'' Album Sampler: "Stay" (featuring Liz Saunders) TRANSLATION 2 Album Sampler - Running Up That Hill.png|''TRANSLATION 2'' Album Sampler: "Running Up That Hill (Make a Deal With God)" TRANSLATION 2 Album Sampler - Ameato.png|''TRANSLATION 2'' Album Sampler: "アメあと" TRANSLATION 2 Album Sampler - DOAA 2011.png|''TRANSLATION 2'' Album Sampler: "Dreams of an Absolution" (2011 Version) TRANSLATION 2 Album Sampler - Michi ~to you all.png|''TRANSLATION 2'' Album Sampler: "道～to you all" TRANSLATION 2 Album Sampler - GLAMOROUS SKY 2011 Jap.png|''TRANS//LATION 2'' Album Sampler: "GLAMOROUS SKY" (2011 Japanese Version) TRANSLATION 2 Album Sampler - All You Wanted.png|''TRANS//LATION 2'' Album Sampler: "All You Wanted" TRANSLATION 2 Album Sampler - Sunao ni Naretara.png|''TRANS//LATION 2'' Album Sampler: BONUS: "素直になれたら" (2011 Japanese Version) TRANSLATION 2 Album Sampler - GLAMOROUS SKY 2011 Eng.png|''TRANS//LATION 2'' Album Sampler: BONUS: "GLAMOROUS SKY" (2011 English Version) Artcompetitionbanner1.jpg|''TRANS//LATION 2'' Artwork Competition translation_2_art_entry_by_shadra-d3f6isy.jpg|''TRANS//LATION 2'' Competition Artwork bentley_jones_contest_entrey_by_visual_kei_ioana-d3dt9v2.jpg|''TRANS//LATION 2'' Competition Artwork __tran2lation___with_bg_by_ls_kuroyami-d3f6tt7.jpg|''TRANS//LATION 2'' Competition Artwork translation_2___entry_1_by_tsukasakazeryou-d3en0s8.jpg|''TRANS//LATION 2'' Competition Artwork wrapper1_translation_march20111.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site: WE Я ANIMADE Themed Wrapper1_translation_may2011.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site: TRANS//LATION 2 Themed wrapper1_translation_june2011.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site: TRANS//LATION 2 Themed Version 2 Trans2_nov11.jpg|''TRANS//LATION 2'' site header Category:TRANS//LATION 2 Category:Albums